Tale of Nabooru
by BrekkyG
Summary: Nabooru narrates us through events of her life. Telling of how Ganondorf and her used to be before the Hero of Time stopped the tyrant. Telling us of the many things she has loved and lost including Ganondorf himself. See my page for more info


**My first story on FanFiction! My first Fan Fiction ever really! Well I hope you like it!  
**

Prelude Ocarina of Time: Tale of Nabooru 

I am the Spirit Sage, named Nabooru. I used to be a broke lonely girl. I had a mother that never cared about me or ever got to know. The annoying more beautiful, twin sister. But the elderly ones raised me and cared for me the most. I only had four close friends or so. Everyone else just kind of left me to myself.

But look at me now. I'm right here. Standing next to Gerudo king Ganondorf. The once handsome leader was my fairy tale knight. Sweeping me off my feet at the right moment. Proving to girls I was his friend and even lover. But that became the worst thing to be after… _some _events. Being looked down upon even though I was Second-in-Command. But you get over it once you contemplate the different personalities your beloved one had, and you decide you couldn't do anything about it. Being the Spirit Sage and all, you have no choice but to get over it.

Back then life didn't get that good, no matter what rank you rose to, especially if you were me. I used to be naïve, foolish maybe. Then things got clearer. But more importantly, this is the story of how me and Ganondorf were before he was a tyrant and after the Hero of Time stopped him.

**Newborn **

I remember the day Ganondorf was born perfectly... Well not really, we were born at practically the same time though. But everyday till I turned two was like he had just been born. He was this amazing prophet kingly baby, and I was just... A baby. Let me tell you the story like I used to hear it as.  
We all thought it was just any other ordinary pregnant Gerudo, like all of the other women that gave birth today. Being a race of women and all, pregnancy was like a chore for when you turn 16, then again at the age of 28. You have to have at least 2 children to be able to rise up to one of the higher ranks. If you have more than that you may as well be more popular than the King, Queen, or Commander at the time. But the King of Gerudo just died a while back and we were expecting a boy. But just girl after girl kept popping out adding to the very unneeded population.

But once word gotten out that this time it was a boy, everyone rushed to the medical side of the village. Had a monstrous cry, many saying he'll grow to be a better leader. I was right next to him apparently, but it didn't matter our future king has just been born. I can imagine my mother staring at me and my sister in scorn.  
Yes that's right. I have- excuse me- _had _a twin sister named Hera. We look exactly the same but in the future she will get the good life and everything I won't be able to have. I will begin to hate her as soon as ever- excuse me again I keep getting off track of the story. And everyone celebrated for 5 years. A lot can happen in 5 years.

**5 years old **

Every single day for the last five years, there has been more gossip here and there having to do with Ganondorf. I could care less about what Ganondorf's first word was, or when he started to walk. When the other little girls wanted to gush over him and say how cute he is they just called me weird and walk away when I told them I didn't want to hear it.

I've made some friends though. Their names are Makon`e, Hakyre, Lewej, Yelhsa, and Yesac. All of them except Makon`e, being four years old, are about 2-3 years older than me. We were like a posse. An unpopular one anyway.

During this time my mom had another child. But it mysteriously had dyed with no signs of how. It was suspicious to me because she and my sister didn't seem to care much while I grieved because I had hoped for a younger sibling. One I wouldn't hate and actually grow attached to. She became Queen after that, temporarily of course until Ganondorf became old enough to take the throne. Then she would just become a Second-in-Command. That's when she declared me not part of their family anymore, aborted from my own family. I was shocked and melancholy for a period of time. And worse thing was I didn't even know why she did that. My sister was still in, why wasn't she aborted? That's why I wasn't on good terms with my sister and mom, really we've never been on good terms. So I'll be pretty famous as the unwanted child for a year.

But Makon`e and Hakyre's family took me in after I've have been living with the Elders for some time. Hakyre was a bigger sister to me and always will be, while even though Makon`e was her little sister, She was my little sister I never had and was valuable to me. Hakyre is 5 years older than me, so I didn't see her much since when you turn 10 you start you're training and move into the Fortress.

Weird stuff has been happening though. Like the death of my little sister, This old looking lady appeared in the village and says she is Gerudo, but I have not seen her before, and Ganondorf's mother has died too, not to long after the old lady showed up too. And coincidently, the old lady, I figured her name out was Twinrova, said she would take care of him and didn't even sound sad that his mother just died. I should've known something was going on.

One day while walking by the fortress being mesmerized by it. I encountered 2 small figures in a cloak behind it. Looked like children my age or something. Maybe children that was lost from their mother. Or maybe just wandering around exploring around the place. I went up to it and asked "Hey do you need help?"

The figure turned around and I was terrified to see that it was a short old woman with a huge long nose with bumps on it, a red jewel on her head, big bulging dragonfly like eyes, messed up teeth, and grayish green skin. I was staring right into her piercing eyes. Ganondorf was standing next to her

"Thank you deary, but no I don't need help. Just showing Ganondorf around in… secret. You know since he has lots of fans… And I don't feel like getting swarmed today." That high hoarse voice was so annoying. She looked like she was in a hurry. I just stood there dumbfounded and scared at her appearance. Ganondorf was looking at me with this… _Look _in his eyes. Finally I spoke up.

"Shouldn't Ganondorf be with Twinrova?" She is his caretaker anyway, who was this woman? The old woman started chuckling.

"Let me let you on a little secret," She leaned into my ear and whispered "Twinrova is actually two people, me and my sister. We are twins and are over 400 years old. You can call us Koume and Kotake if you may. I'm Koume, if you're wondering." She stepped back eyeing me, " Goodbye now I must be leaving, make sure you don't tell anyone this or something bad might happen." With a devilish grin and cackle she turned around and started walking. Why would she tell me such a thing? Ganondorf stayed and smiled at me.

"Hey what's your name?" He looked really sweet and innocence with that smile on his rich bronze face, deep golden eyes, and choppy short hair. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Nabooru."

"That's a nice name… Do you think we can meet again? Soon?"

What!? I couldn't believe that Ganondorf wants to spend time with me. Too bad we couldn't. I was starting to see why girls gushed so much "I don't know. Maybe not. You are the royal king to be, and I'm just one of the lesser people here." It hurt me saying that. Admitting I was just a loser among my own people.

"Well isn't your mom the Queen?"

"Yeah…" I scratched behind my head. I really don't like talking about my mom.

"I know you got stripped from your family, but you still have a royal status. Just not many Gerudo know you can still enter the higher floors of the fortress even if you're not part of their family any more." For a five year old he sounded smarter than anyone I've ever known.

"Oh… I don't really want to enter the fortress, knowing my mom and sister are in there. Maybe we can meet some other time."

"Maybe…" We heard a loud yell from afar. It was Koume, and apparently just now noticed Ganondorf not beside her. Ganondorf turned away with hurt eyes and ran towards his surrogate mother. I didn't want to feel bad but, it was like I taken a blow when I saw him run off. I would still see him, you know. When he would walk into my part of the village and be crowded by girls. He just wouldn't see me because of all the hands that would be grabbing him and blocking his view. I'm just nobody at this point.

**So how did you like that!? I think it was amazing but criticism is welcome. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Should I keep going?  
****Make sure to visit my DevianART page BrekkyG if you'd like! Link is in my profile!  
**


End file.
